renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cill Chaoi
Location Cill Chaoi (aka Kilkee, Anto Land, Free City, Pirate City) is a sovereign lake town located in An Mumhain county (Ville franche) on the western coast of Ireland. Cill Chaoi lies to the west of the town of Inis, An Mumhain. Recent History On September 24th 1457 a NNGO army named "Obscene Outlaw Party Squad", or Oops for short, commanded by General Donnor Tudor arrived at the gates of Cill Chaoi. After a lengthy discussion the Mayor had decided to allow the army to enter the town to minimize casualties and soon after the army was in town, Donnor Tudor took over the Town Hall. The following evening Donnor Tudor gave up his chair to Anto_Capone and then went and claimed the town independent of An Mumhain. Members of the NNGO are now claiming Cill Chaoi as a free city and have been rumored to be moving there in large numbers to finally be free from the oppressive council of An Mumhain. Declaration of Sovereignty On October 4th, 1457, Anto Capone formally declared Cill Chaoi a sovereign town: Declaration of Sovereignty When it becomes necessary for one people to dissolve the bands which have connected them with their county and to assume the separate and equal entity to which their birth right entitles them, a decent respect to the opinions of mankind requires that they should declare their separation once and for all from the entity that is the County of An Mumhain. We hold close to heart the truth that all are men and women are created equally; and that they are endowed with certain unalienable Rights. Among those rights are: :I. The right of Life free of prejudice and with equal rights. :II. The right to Unrestricted travel, in all forms of travel, trade, and expression; in the County of An Mumhain and the Sovereign City of Cill Chaoi, and elsewhere. :III. The right to Freedom of Commerce in all its types. :IV. The right to Freedom of Association, to all the groups in Eire. :V. The right to Freedom of Assembly, in form of armies or groups. Whenever a government becomes destructive to these rights, alter, or abolish them, it is a necessity to throw off such Government, and to provide new keepers of the rights of the people. The history of Nox Noctis Gentis Obscurum with the County of An Mumhain is a history of repeated injuries and usurpations, all having the objective of destroying us, or to the establishment of tyranny over our people. To prove this, let Facts be submitted: :I. The unjustified attack on the NNGO by the council in the city of Port Láirge. :II. The repeated unfair treatment of NNGO members in the judgments of crimes committed that others have received milder sentences. :III. The abandoning of NNGO soldiers, and other allied troops, by the signing of a treaty with a mutual enemy. :IV. The hiring of foreign troops to attack an NNGO army, and subsequent entrapment of our armies in Cill Chaoi. :V. The allowance of enemy armies to form and rise against NNGO, and the subsequent slaughter of our forces defending the Capitol City of Corcaigh. In every stage of this Oppression, we have extended our hands to work with our An Mumhain brethren. We have fought a long and exhausting war with Laighean in the name of the County of An Mumhain. We have helped the County take back the capital. Our members have been, and still are, councilors and mayors who gave time and effort to help this county prosper. We feel we have unjustifiably received as a response to this nothing short of Betrayal, Persecution, and the continued loss of rights. No more should any member of Nox Noctis Gentis Obscurum, any citizen or visitor to the Sovereign City of Cill Chaoi ever suffer from the tyranny and oppression of the County of An Mumhain. Therefore, we the representatives of the Sovereign City of Cill Chaoi publish and declare that both the Sovereign County and its people are: :I. Of right, are to be Free and Independent of the County of An Mumhain. :II. Absolved from all Allegiance to the County of An Mumhain. :III. Free of any and all political connection with the County of An Mumhain. By the power of this Declaration, The County of An Mumhain hereby relinquishes its rights to any title, now and forthwith, to the Sovereign City of Cill Chaoi; and there will be no military operations commenced wherein by An Mumhain. The County of An Mumhain also recognizes the Sovereign City of Cill Chaoi, and acknowledges its Sovereignty as an Independent Nation. The Sovereign City of Cill Chaoi also holds the right to levy War, conclude peace, contract alliances, and establish trade, and all other things which an Independent Nation has the right to do. And for support of this declaration, the citizens of the Sovereign City of Cill Chaoi and all members of Nox Noctis Gentis Obscurum hereby pledge our lives and fortunes to protect our birth-given right to protect our Sovereign town, our rights, and our Freedom, against everyone, including but not limited to the county of An Mumhain. Signed, :Anto Pertarca :Dictator of the Sovereign City of Cill Chaoi Resources Cill Chaoi is a fishing town and has a stone mine located one node to the east, between Cill Chaoi and Inis. Religion and Culture In sharp contrast with much of the known world, Free City (Anto Land) is tolerant of all religions (organized or otherwise). The NNGO capital has become somewhat of a safe haven for followers of Pagan Old Ways, worshipers of the cunning god Loki, as well as various other unnamed gods and goddesses. Here individuals find religious discrimination almost non-existent and enjoy religious freedom, whereas elsewhere they would typically be burned at the stake or (at best) jailed on sight. As a result, many of those deemed "religiously deviant" in the eyes of an unjust system flock to the city to avoid persecution. One such recent addition that has sprung up is called the "Cult of the Chaotic Flame". The eccentric fire worshipping members are known for their extensive religious brandings and noticeable runic tattoos (sometimes encompassing the whole body). There is rumor of a patron shadow god associated specifically with the NNGO (granting unnatural strength and longevity), but if this is true - it is a closely guarded secret by the organization. AIR (The Alliance of Independent Religions) is in discussions with the capital to set up a branch in the city. Points of Interest RP The Petrarca Colosseum - Battle is a popular pastime for citizens. The grand arena plays host to exciting gladiator battle, jousts, and archery, as well as public executions of enemies of the country. Fontis of Cassia Vomica Vilicus (or Caissas Fountain) - There is a myth that every year (aligned with his death) the restless ghost of the fallen Count Caissa appears before the fountain and the waters run red with his blood. The myth tends to be spread by the children of the city, who seem to have fun frightening and scaring each other with the tale. Most people know that the vile Count was executed for his crimes in the town of Inis - far to the east, so it would not make sense for the ghost to roam the fountain. Still, individuals swear they have seen the ghost - which is perplexing. '''South Gate (part of lower city) - '''This dangerous area of the cities name, can be misleading. South Gate actually streches southwest along the seaside area of the capital. There are various paths and enterances leading to it, keeping the upper city protected by the immense rock cliffs and walls. Day or night, much of the market dealings and sales happen here. Pirates, mercenaries, merchants, and travelers usually stop here to take advantage of the ports black market goods, most found nowhere else in the world. As of late, there is talk of a large port being constructed in this part of the city. Taverns * Free City Cafe * ~NNGO~ Chaoi * The Boatman * Tavern Den Bonte Os * San Genna' * Tortuga * The Nameless Tavern Military As the home of the NNGO, Cill Chaoi maintains a strong military presence and is accessible by only one road from Inis to the east. Travelers are strongly advised to clear travel arrangements in advance with the Mayor before traveling to Cill Chaoi, to avoid potential complications with NNGO armies stationed there. Category:Town Category:Irish Town